


【toruka】Falling

by 10969mori



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10969mori/pseuds/10969mori





	【toruka】Falling

山下读完手中羊皮纸上的信息后皱了皱眉，掌心亮起一簇银白色的光，顷刻间羊皮纸在空中化为粉末。

意料之中，又是一个棘手的任务。

以往组织把无人接受的麻烦差事交给自己处理，无非是看准自己是个老好人不懂得拒绝，但这次把有关魅魔的任务发派下来也未免有些过分。山下微不可闻地叹了口气，只好妥协。

自从百年前六大族签订和平协议之后，彼此之间的矛盾得到缓解，但魔族、血族和兽人依旧难改骨子里的残暴与血性，频繁惹事。为了保障六大族中最弱的人族的安全，神族就建立了组织专门处理对人族有威胁的他族。

山下就是这些神族中的一员。他因精通魔法多被命令处理魔族，但与魅魔有关的任务到还是他头一次碰上。

原因其实很简单，魅魔以男子精液为食，生性淫荡，情欲旺盛，人类一般难以满足他们，所以大多情况下他们都会选择与兽人或血族交合，鲜少袭击人类。

这次的事情大约发生在一个月前，镇上的一个酒吧接连有十多位人类男性遇袭——其实也没有遇袭那么夸张，因为那些男性并未被吸食精气，只是被人脱光了衣物绑在床上，下身被泼上了红色颜料。在山下看来，这和小孩子的恶作剧没两样，不过也确实屈辱。

魅魔的情报是最后一位受害者向组织提供的，好像是因为那只魅魔施展消除记忆的魔法时不小心失误，导致记忆未完全消除。

也是够粗心大意的。山下觉得有些好笑，大概是只年轻的小家伙。他决定今晚去那个酒吧碰碰运气，如果能早点将人捉拿归案，他大概可以享受一次久违的休假了。

入夜后，山下隐去自己的魔力波动，坐在吧台前最醒目的一个位子上等待。因为英俊的外表和沉稳的气质，不知不觉成为在场所有人的焦点。有许多女子上前搭讪，但都没能得到回应。

把那样的男人给捉弄一次一定非常刺激吧？

森内自从那个金发男人走进酒吧，视线就牢牢粘在了他的身上。俊秀的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，性感的薄唇，怎么看都是他最讨厌的那类男人。森内坏坏地舔了舔嘴唇，有些心痒，跳下高脚椅径直向男人走去。

“考不考虑陪我一下？”

山下转向坐在自己旁边的人，一头柔软的绿色短发和再怎么看都不会超过十八岁的稚嫩小脸，完美地和受害人提供的信息重叠。

就是这个捣蛋鬼了。山下冰冷的表情毫无变化，在心里默默想到。

感知着对方不稳定也不强烈的魔力波动，山下证实了自己所猜测的——大概刚过百岁，还很年轻。

明明不过片刻就能将对方制服，但他此刻有点想看看这个魅魔准备玩什么把戏。

见对方不为所动，森内难得对自己的外貌产生了怀疑，却也觉得眼前的男人比之间那些看见自己就露出好色神情的要有趣得多。

他不死心地把脸凑上去，双眼直勾勾地锁定山下的眼睛，嘴唇微启悄悄念了一条咒语，然后道：“喂，你跟我来。”

片刻后，两人来到酒吧后面用来办事的某个房间里。见男人乖乖跟着自己，森内对自己的魔法并未起疑，只想着届时怎么捉弄这个男人才够尽兴。

“在床上躺好，闭上眼睛。”

男人闻言照做。

森内有些兴奋，他迫不及待地压上男人，稳稳地坐在对方腰上，开始扒起了上衣。

“呜哇——这家伙身材可真好！”看着男人身上线条流畅的肌理，再想到自己软绵绵的小腹，森内就不免有些嫉妒。

白嫩的手从男人的胸膛灵活地游走到下腹，就在森内想要解开他的皮带时，两个白色的光圈拷住了他的手腕，将其用力束缚到后腰处。

“唔…痛！”森内发出小声地惊呼。

未等他反应过来，身下的人就坐了起来，一股轻柔的力量将森内牢牢按在了床上。

见对方不用念出咒文就能使用魔法，森内知道自己可能是惹到神族了，“还以为是唬人的，没想到那个组织真的存在。真是讨厌。”小声嘀咕了几句，森内闭上眼睛不去看眼前的人。

“你叫什么名字？”

对方的声音意外低沉悦耳，森内闻言睁开眼睛，尽量让自己看起来乖巧些，“告诉你的话，你能放了我么？”

山下轻笑，“看你表现。”

森内有些挫败，“takahiro，我的名字。”

“那，taka，我有些好奇，你袭击那些人类男性却不是为了进食，到底是为什么？”

“我，我只是看他们不爽而已，况且他们对我没有吸引力。”

“怎么说？”

男人的声音很温和，森内自然而然地接着说了下去，“我是人类和魅魔的混血，人类身上没有魔力波动，可没办法勾起我的欲望。”

男人若有所思地点了点头，森内刚想开口为自己开脱，就感受到一阵强烈的魔力波动从男人身上震开——男人解除了原先被隐去的魔力波动。

待他发现不妙后已经有些晚了。

混血魅魔确实很难被勾起情欲，但面对着六大族中魔力值最高的神族这条定理显然是无效的。神族的精气对所有魅魔来说都是一道诱人的餐点。

后穴渐渐透出湿意并且变得麻痒，面对这陌生的感受，森内害怕地拼命挣扎起来，然而光圈依旧牢牢反扣着他的双手，他被魔法按在床上动弹不得。

森内的眼角染上一片薄红，有些气结，“你！你他妈的快把魔法解除！”

“没说实话的孩子难道不需要一点惩罚？”山下的声音还是很温和。

“我…我没撒谎！”森内委屈地盯着男人，双眼蒙上一层薄薄的水雾，眼尾的红色因汹涌的情欲泛得愈发明显，仿佛下一秒就有泪珠滚落。

“在神族面前可没有谎言。taka，为什么要袭击那些男人？”山下再度问道。

森内心中又是难堪又是憋屈，咬住下唇转过头不去看他，却因对方身上好闻的味道和对进食的渴望而更加难耐，口中泄出几声破碎的呻吟。

看到他倔强不服输的样子，因挣扎而凌乱的绿发和因情欲而通红的脸都能勾起男人心底最柔软的情感。山下终是心疼了，心念一动便解开了魔法，“对不起，taka，是我不好。”

感受到束缚的消失，森内赶忙挣扎着起身想要逃走，但全身涌起的情潮却违背主人的意愿，叫嚣着想要贴近身旁的男人，想要他的抚摸掌控，而后被狠狠占有。

双脚刚触地便软了下去，森内跌坐在地上，不甘地低着头，咬着牙，眼泪还是大滴大滴落在地毯上，晕开一朵朵深色印记。

山下无奈地叹了口气，将森内拉到怀里：“是我的错。taka，我来帮你。”

森内坐在山下的腿上，闻言只是将头深深埋进对方的胸口，不知是因为哭泣还是因为情欲而颤抖的身子贴了上去。

大概差不多到极限了。

山下边这么想着边解开他汗湿的T恤，露出底下白皙的肌肤。敏感的乳珠早因情欲而立挺，颤颤巍巍地缀在柔嫩的胸膛上，好似等待他人的采撷。

山下低头轻吻上那抹暗红，反反复复用舌尖拨弄。

“嗯！哈…好舒服…”从未品尝过的强烈快感一下子击中了森内，他双手按在男人的肩膀上，似推拒又好似邀请。一连串舒爽的呻吟从口中泄出，在山下的耳边炸开，诚实而诱人。

抚慰着上面的两点，山下的手渐渐划过柔软的小腹向下移动。一只手灵活地解开裤头，伸进了内裤里面，想要帮他疏解欲望。意料之外，山下没有摸到立挺的分身，握进手中却是完全疲软的。

“taka？”

听到男人的声音，森内没有应答，只是将头低得更低，整张小脸完全贴在山下的胸口。

感受到怀中因情热而发颤的躯体的依赖，又想到先前森内的倔强、恐慌与捉弄那些人类男性的幼稚举动，山下愣住了。

过了片刻，他轻轻揉了揉森内的头，“对不起，taka，我不知道。是我不好。”

听到山下的道歉，森内有些诧异地抬头，怔怔地看着男人，眼里还盛着未干的泪水，眼角则带着惹人怜爱的红。

看到他的样子，山下再难忍心中的悸动，狠狠地吻上了森内的唇。

那两瓣如果冻般的唇同他想象的一样柔软可欺，山下温柔地细细描摹着它优美的弧度，随后轻而易举撬开森内的牙关长驱直入。

森内一开始还有些抗拒，不自觉地要扭头躲开，可口腔被摩擦挑逗的感觉实在太过美妙，他身上一阵酥麻，便给男人吻得丢盔弃甲，主动献上自己的舌头与之纠缠。过多的涎液来不及吞咽，滴在他白皙的胸口上。

山下抹开森内胸口的晶莹去揉搓他的乳珠，换来混血魅魔更加大胆甜蜜的叫喊，“啊！好爽！用…用力一点！唔…左边也要…”

森内一边撒娇地呻吟一边主动脱下自己的裤子，强烈的情欲近乎要将他灼烧，后穴一刻不停地吞吐着，渴望被又大又硬的东西贯穿。森内感到他再也等不及了。

柔韧细长的黑色尾巴从尾椎骨那儿伸出来，代替森内的手探向山下的裤头，急不可待地想帮他把皮带解开。

山下一把将森内钳制在床上，拇指和食指圈住那调皮的尾巴色情地按揉，一面目不转睛地盯着身下人的反应。

“呜——别、别碰它…”

被刺激敏感点的森内先是难耐地喘息，脱力地陷进床铺内，全身都颤抖地泛起潮红。当山下将尾巴的心形尖端含进嘴里舔吸时，初经人事地年轻魅魔再也受不住快感，用力挣扎起来。

“不、不要了…快停下！”

见森内满脸通红浑身颤抖，但性器却丝毫没有勃起的迹象，山下叹了口气，停止口上的动作。

一下子失去了快感的来源，森内一脸迷茫地盯着覆在自己身上的英俊男人，嗅着他身上散发出的诱人香味，后穴不住地分泌体液，将穴口弄得一片狼藉。

“后面…难受…快点…进来…”森内压抑着自己地喘息，可怜地央求男人。

他无意识地勾引引得山下下身一紧，欲望更是硬得发烫。

他舔了舔干燥地唇，修长的两指沾取些许体液进入那个没有容纳过任何物件的小口。尽管情欲促使森内不停分泌肠液，未被开拓过的后穴仍旧小巧紧致。山下的手指一进入就感受到了阻力。

“乖孩子，放松点。”

一感受到异物的侵入，早已痒的不行的穴肉就贪婪地缠上山下的手指，像小嘴一般一下一下吮吸着，阻止它的前进。

山下顿时有些眼红，一狠心就将手指抽了出来，换上自己早已勃发的性器抵在穴口。

下身的小嘴没吃到东西，森内有些不满地哼了几声，但没等他反应过来，男人粗大的硬挺就破开软肉重重顶了进去。

“痛！呜…”

滚烫的性器毫不留情地侵入窄小的穴道，快速摩擦过高热的内壁，森内感觉后穴火辣辣得疼，泪水在眼光内打转，他咬紧牙关不让它流下。

看到森内明显吃痛的样子，山下也有些后悔，“抱歉，taka，我实在忍不住了。”

穴内的媚肉讨好似得收缩包裹着硕大的性器，山下被夹得有些难受，俯下身温柔地吻去森内眼角的泪痕，“忍一下，taka，我要开始动了。”

“等、等一下！啊！”不等森内反应过来，体内的性器便开始了动作。

与山下表面的冷静相反，那肉刃毫无章法地在穴内横冲直撞，一下深一下浅地不断抽插，好似在探寻着什么。

“嗯…哈…轻、轻一点…”明明一点儿也不温柔，紧致的穴道被强行撑开，每一下都伴随着疼痛，森内却感到自己还是从这样的交合中品尝到了快感。肠液不停地渗出，在穴口处被打成白沫。森内甚至希望男人再粗暴一点，用力地顶入自己的最深处，然后快些将他渴望已久的精液射给他。

“呜…好想快点吃到…”森内发出无意识的呜咽，不自知地把自己的想法说了出来。

山下眼神暗了暗，加快了下身的动作，换来森内更加热情诱人的呻吟。

“哈…好、好大…好舒服…”

突然，那性器碾上了一个凸起的小点，森内猛地一颤，内壁突然收紧，夹得山下亨差点交待在里面。

他知道自己是顶到了森内的敏感点，于是变本加厉地朝那点撞去。

前所未有的强烈快感瞬间击中了森内，穴内酥酥麻麻的好像快要融化，敏感的不能再承受任何微小的动作。

森内大声地喘息着，央求男人慢些，但山下并不理会，性器还是无情地顶在那点上面反复研磨，左手压住森内反射性弓起的腰，右手则捏住他身后的尾巴挑逗。

“太多了嗯…不要…要被操坏了…”

泪水不受控制地溢出，沿着先前干掉的泪痕滑下，森内被操弄得有些意识不清，一面说着抗拒的话语，两条修长的腿却不受控制地缠上山下的腰，像是要告诉这个在自己身上律动的男人他究竟有多么快乐。

山下眼尖地发现森内下身的变化，轻笑着靠近森内耳畔，“taka，你勃起了。”

低沉的嗓音携着男人温热的吐息拂上敏感的耳朵，惹得森内又是一颤。他睁开泪水迷蒙的双眼看向自己的性器，发现那根百年内从未有过反应的肉茎竟然颤颤巍巍地立了起来，铃口吐着晶莹的粘液。他急忙将目光移开，用手挡住自己的脸，露在外面的耳垂红得滴血。

被后穴突然的收缩给夹得闷哼一声，山下没有停止动作，性器还是不可抗拒地一下一下顶到穴道最深处，他发现森内似乎变得更加敏感了。

轻轻抓住森内的双手将其按在床上，山下望着他的眼睛，“taka，怎么了？”

森内不知道该怎么回答，眼神四处躲闪，被山下呼在自己脸上的气息弄得愈发慌乱。

“taka？”

双手挣脱男人的束缚再度遮住眼睑，森内有些气急败坏，“呜…我自己弄了那么多次都没有反应，被你…就起来了…你你你太讨厌了…”

看到他的反应山下便知道他是害羞了，无奈地摇了摇头，“taka，我想让你舒服。”

说罢将森内翻过身压在床上，掐他的腰又再次进入了他。森内被操得爽到不行，身前的性器射了一次又一次，但体内的性器仍然没有射精的迹象。

“喂！你快点射进来啦！我饿了…”森内大叫，非常地不满。

山下只是忍住想要射精的欲望，一下又一下地挺进。

“嗯…哈…爽…我要死了…啊！”突然，性器碰到后穴深处的一个小口，径直顶了进去，森内的呻吟猛地拔高，双腿爽得抖个不停。

“taka，你知道吗，男性魅魔也是有生殖腔的。”

听到男人的话，森内便知道他要做什么，心里一阵害怕，声音也带上一丝颤抖，“不、不要！别射到里面…会怀孕的…啊！”

山下并不理会他，硕大的头部不停磨着生殖腔的入口，试图再次挤进去。

森内不顾一切地挣扎起来，手脚并用想要向前爬去，逃脱被射入生殖腔的危险。山下用力按住他柔韧的腰，性器猛地操入生殖腔，惹得身下人发出浪荡的叫喊，忘了挣扎。

“taka，放心交给我就好了。”山下温柔地吻了吻森内的唇，性器直直挺入生殖腔深处，射出一股股的精液。

“嗯…好烫…好胀…”吃到精液的森内满脸潮红，全身瘫软地趴在床上喘气。

见他满足地眯起眼睛，一脸享受，山下便知道自己是把这只小坏蛋喂饱了。不过——

“taka，你吃饱了，我可还没吃够呢。”

感到体内的肉刃再度硬挺，森内震惊地瞪大眼睛盯着男人，“你、你…”

“叫我toru吧。”山下怜爱地抹去森内脸上沁出的汗珠，开始了新一轮的操干。

没动几下，初尝情事的年轻魅魔就忍不住跟着抽插的节奏发出又甜又媚的呻吟。

夜还很长，这下我们可爱的小魅魔不会再挨饿了，不过吃得太撑也不太好啊（笑

the end.


End file.
